kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Games
This is a list of the games that you will find on Kongregate (the content of this page is currently being disputed; voice your opinion here). You may notice that there are quite a few broken links here at the moment. You can assist the Kongregate Wiki by writing articles for these games, using the same layout as 99 Bricks. Over the years, Kongregate has amassed a very large amount of games. Due to this, Kongregate has constructed multiple game resources to keep up with the ever-growing hoard of games. But... How do you find a game you'd want to play? There are many ways to achieve this; firstly, every game is separated into categories (as defined by the creator of the game). You can access the games for each individual category via the quicklink bar near the top of every Kongregate page. Simply hover your mouse over the "Games" tab, and click any of the links corresponding to the genre of game you want to play. The predefined genres are Action, Shooter, Adventure & RPG, Sports & Racing, Multiplayer, Strategy & Defense, Puzzle, Music & More and Tutorials. There are also more involved categories, such as Newest, Top Rated, Your Favorited Games, Zombie, Fantasy and Greg's Picks (Greg is the administrator that gives badges to games). Games can then be further defined by Highest Rating, Most Played, Newest and Oldest (in any category). Secondly, if you have an idea of what the game you want to play is called, you can search for games in the search bar. Whilst typing the name of the game into the bar, a list of games related to your search will appear in a box below. Alternatively, you can search for the game's name normally, press enter and see a full list of results (this type of search will include games, profiles and forums). Lastly, you can browse games by badges. To do this, simply go to your badges page and click the badge that you want to obtain. This will direct you to the game that has that badge on (you will be automatically placed on the achievements tab as opposed to the chat tab, this way you'll be able to view the badge and your progress as well as any other badges that the game may have). This method is useful if you're attempting to sort the games by the presence of badges, as the badges page can be sorted by genre, much like the games page can be. Further badge-defining agendas include difficulty, time on Kongregate and even Most or Least awarded. List of Games *99 Bricks *1066 *AAA Idle (AAA Members only) *Achievement Unlocked *Achilles *Acrony *Age of War *Alien Chasers *Aliens Must Die: The Jupiter Wars *Amberial: Nebulosa Realms *Amorphous+ *Ancient Origins flying fish *The Anti-Hobo Game *Anti-Idle: The Game *Arachnophilia *Arian Starfighter *Areas *Argue About Everything *Async Racing *Balloon in a Wasteland *Ballon Invasion *Battalion: Arena *Battalion: Ghosts *Battalion: Nemesis *Battalion: Vengeance *Battle Dawn *Black Jack *Blocks With Letters On *Bloody Fun Day *Bloons Tower Defense 2 *Bloons Tower Defense 3 *Bloons Tower Defense 4 *BoomstiK *Bot Arena 3 *Bowmaster Prelude *Boxhead *Boxhead: The Zombie Wars *Brotherhood of Battle *Brute Wars *Bubble Tanks *Bubble Tanks 2 *Bubble Tanks Arenas *Bubble Tanks Tower Defense *Bubbles 2 *Bunny Charm *Bunny Invasion 2 *Bunny Invasion: Easter Special *ButtonHunt *Caesary *Campaign Game: General Election *Canabalt *Cargo Bridge *Castle Crashing "The Beard" *Castle Wars 2 *Castlewars *Cell Warfare *CellCraft *Chibi Knight *Chronotron *Civiballs *Civilization Wars *Clockwords: Prelude *ClueSweeper *colorfill *colourPod 2: dimensionPod *Continuity *Creeper World Training Sim *Crunchball 3000 *Crush the Castle Players Pack *Cube Colossus *Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch my Gems *Cyclo Maniacs *Dark Cut *Dark Cut 2 *Dark Cut 3 *Darkness Episode 1 *David Wants His Cake *Death Dice Overdose *Death Vegas *Death vs. Monstars *Defend the Castle *Desktop TD Pro *Defend your Honor! *Desktop Tower Defense *Desktop Tower Defense 1.5 *Dino Run *Dinowaurs *Discarded: Online *Dodge *Doeo *Dolphin Olympics 2 *Don't Look Back *Doodle God *Dragon Age: Journeys *Drakojan Skies Acolytes *Dream World *Drift Runners *Dropsum *Dog Eat Dog *Dungeon Defender *Dynamic Systems *Electric Box *Elements *Elephant Rave *Elona Shooter *Endless Migration *Enigma *Enigmata *Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge *Enough Plumbers *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 *Epic Coaster *Epic War *Epic War 2 *Epic War 3 *Epic War 4 *Escape from really boring island 3 *Ether War *Everybody edits/Everybody Edits 0.6.x *Excit *Exorbis 2 *Exploit *Factory Balls *Factory Balls 2 *Factory Balls 3 *Fancy Pants Adventure *Fancy Pants Adventure 2 *Fantasy Kommander *Finding my Heart *Feudalism *Feudalism II *filler *Finding my Heart *Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) *Fragger *Frantic *Frantic 2 *Free Rider 2 *Frontier *Gamma Bros *Gateway *Gateway 2 *Gemcraft *Gemcraft Chapter 0 *Globetrotter XL *GlueFO 2.0 *Gravitee *Gravitee 2 *Great Game 1/5 *Grid16 *Hands of War *Hangman *Hanna in a Choppa *Han Wants His Cookies *Harry Quantum: TV Go Home *Heavy Weapons *Hedgehog Launch *Hedgehog Launch 2 *Hello Worlds! *Hero's Arms *Heroes of Gaia *Hexiom *Hexiom Connect *Homerun In Berzerk Land *How to Raise a Dragon *I Love Traffic *ImmorTall *IndestructoTank! AE *Infectonator : World Dominator *intrustion *Jeme-Senpai Wants His $$$ *Johnny Rocketfingers *Johnny Rocketfingers 2 *Jumpcat *Kingdom of The Wind *Kongai *Kongregate Chat *LARRY and the GNOMES *Learn to Fly *Level Up! *light-Bot *light-Bot 2.0 *LightSprights *Light Cut *Light People on Fire *Ling Game *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Wheel *loops of zen *Luminara *MAD: Mutually Assured Destruction *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 2 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 3 *Marvin Spectrum *Maze Stopper 2 *McDonalds Videogame *Mechanical Commando *Mechanical Commando 2 *Medieval Rampage 2 *MegaDrill *Merlin's Revenge *Micro Olypics *Microbe Kombat *Minions *mini Tower Defence (mTD) *Modern Tactics *Momentum Missile Mayhem 2 *MoneySeize *Monster Master *Monster's Den *Monster's Den: Book of Dread *More Bloons *Motherload *Mr. Bounce *Mr. Potato Head the flash version *Multitask *Music Euphoria *Mud and Blood 2 *Multitask *Mushroom Madness 2 *Mushroom Revolution *Music Bounce *Music Catch *Music Catch 2 *My Pet Protector *My Pet Protector 2 *Mytheria *Nano Wars *Necronater *Newgrounds Rumble *Onslaught 2 *Orbs *Oroboros *Pandemic 2 *Pandemic: American Swine *Papa's Pizzeria *Parachute Retrospect *Particles *Pel *Penguinz *Perfect Balance *Perfect Balance 2 *Phage Wars 2 *Pillage the Village *Pirate Defense *Pixel Legions *Pixelvader *Platform Racing *Platform Racing 2 *Portal Defenders *Portal: The Flash Version *Protector *Protector IV *Protector: Reclaiming the Throne *Punk-o-matic *Punk-o-matic 2 *Pwong 2 *Pyro *Pyro II *Ragdoll Avalanche 2 *Ragdoll Invaders *Rage 3 *Red *RED *Red Remover *Remnants of Skystone *Ring Pass Not *Robot Wants Kitty *Robot Wants Puppy *rotaZion *Run *Sacred Seasons *Sacred Seasons 2 *SandStorm Racing *Scriball *SCribble! *Seed of Destruction *SeppuKuties *Shadowreign RPG *Shield Defense *Shift *Shift 2 *Shift 3 *Shootorials *Shopping Cart Hero *Shopping Cart Hero 2 *Shore Siege! *Smileys-War *Smiley Wars *Smoking Kills *Snail *Snake *Sola Rola - The Gravity Maze *Solipskier *Sonny *Sonny 2 *Sproing! *Starbaron *Starcom *Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy *Starland TD *Starshine *SteamBirds *Stick Arena: Ballistick *Streamline *Storm the House *Storm the House 2 *Storm the House 3 *StormWinds 1.5 *StormWinds: The Lost Campaigns *Straw Hat Samurai *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 3 *Super Energy Apocalypse: RECYCLED *Super Stacker *Super Stacker 2 *Sushi Cat *Sushi Cat: The Honeymoon *Sydney Shark *Tactical Assassin 2 *Tactics 100 Live *Talesworth Adventure Ep.1 *Talesworth Arena Death Watch *Tarnation *TBA *The Enchanted Cave *The Final Death Wish *The Great Siege *The Heist *The Last Canopy *The Last Stand *The Last Stand 2 *The Majesty of Colors *The Necronomicon *The Space Game: Mission *The Tickler *Thing-Thing *Thing-Thing 4 *Thing-Thing Arena 2 *Thing-Thing Arena 3 *Time Kufc *Toss the Turtle *Tower of Greed *Trap Master *Treasure of Cutlass Reef *Two Rooms *Ultimate Crab Battle *Understanding Games: Episode 1 *Understanding Games: Episode 2 *Understanding Games: Episode 3 *Understanding Games: Episode 4 *UPGRADE COMPLETE! *Use Boxmen *Vector Runner *Viricide *VVVVVV Demo *Wake Up the Box *Warfare 1944 *Warfare: 1917 *Warlords: Heroes *WetDike *Whiteboard Tower Defense *WhitebaordWar: ChopRaider *William and Sly *Wooden Path *You Have to Burn The Rope *Z-Rox *Zilch *ZunderFury List of Games